Hit Me Back
by Twilight-chan
Summary: The Kaiser wants to expiriment, and Daisuke happens to be in the area at the time, pondering personal matters. Yaoi! Kaisuke, with a little Taito moment there too. And Daikeru hintings.


AN: This was a giftie for my good buddy Kat-chan, who I will always envy for her writing talents. Gah! Also, this is not one of my best works.... I had just gotten the new Weezer CD, and upon hearing 'Hash Pipe' I got this story idea. The lyrics have just about *nothing* to do with the plot, but the tune sure as hell does. Great song... Also, if Irhista Lhale and herongale are reading this, I most definitely did not mean it to turn out anything like 'Do the Right Thing.' Honest. I wrote this months before I read that. I love the fic. Worship it. I'll be shutting up now...  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: Do Giwmon weely need to wite dis? Twiwight-chan not own Ken ow Daisuke, but she shoo as heww wants to.  
Takatomon: ::gasp!:::  
Guilmon: Oopsh! Giwmon sowwy fow sweawing...  
  
AN: (again) Wherever there's a (), that means I don't know the words. If anyone knows the lyrics, I will worship you eternally. ::puppy eyes::  
  
Hit Me Back  
  
Daisuke turned the corner into the deserted computer room of his school. It was Saturday, so no one should have been in the building. The morning rays of the sun spilled in the window in long golden shafts, lighting up the classroom with an eerie heavenly light. Double-checking to make sure that no one was around, the boy produced a small blue and white device from his pocket.  
  
"Chibimon's asleep at home with a note I left, the others are doing who-knows-what. I hope they understand, but sometimes I just need to be alone..." he muttered to no one in particular, holding the pager-like object up to a certain computer screen. A small bar on the left turned green, and he felt himself being swallowed up into the digital world.  
  
In that particular world, a young boy who was too smart for his own good was pondering. He stared through violet-tinted sunglasses. Seated at his spacious chair before dozens of screens that held images of various scenes, he tapped his chin in thought. A small green caterpillar sat beside him, looking on with worried eyes that never seemed to change their hurt expression.  
"I'm going to have to search. Wormmon, fetch my dragon henchmen!" he shouted to the abused digimon beside him. Standing up quickly and storming out the gate of his base, he leapt onto the back of one of his blue dragon-like digimon, his dark digivice clutched tightly in his right hand. Eager thoughts raced through his dark mind as they flew.  
  
***I can't help my feelings, I'll go out of my mind  
You's best come to get me 'cuz () () () behind***  
  
After flying for quite a while, the boy heard a pip from his digivice.   
  
"It's one of them..." he growled, leaping off of his dragon digimon and beckoning for them to return to the base. It let out a rasping growl and turned tail away from its fearsome master. The said master then pocketed the digivice and continued his search on foot. *Then again... this one may be of use to me. I wonder which one it is...*  
  
Daisuke was not far from where the dark-hearted boy stood. He had faintly heard the roar of his dragon as it left, but dismissed it as the wind or some figment of his imagination. He ignored his D3's soft beep, dismissing it as his so-called-friends coming after him. *huh... coming to save me already... who needs them, anyway?* Trudging through the thick shrubbery of the forest, he thought. About various things; Ken the loathsome Digimon Kaiser that they despised more every day, and his friends. Was he really thought of as a part of the team? Sometimes he thought he just got in the way, and with the two 'angels' Takeru and Hikari, who were experienced as well as having powerful digimon, they sometimes could handle the situation without the aid of their goggle-clad compatriot. They poked fun at him, mocked him, and he just felt abused most of the time.  
  
"Stop! Who are you?" came a shout from behind him. Daisuke spun around, knowing very when who the voice belonged to, and scowling. The Kaiser stood in the path a few meters away from him. But instead of continuing to scowl, Daisuke simply closed his eyes and frowned, turning his nose up.  
  
"Leave me alone, will you?" he grumbled, dismissing the wild blue-haired boy and turning his back. He continued to walk, praying that Ken would heed his request and go back to scheming one of his evil plans or other. His wishes weren't fulfilled, as Ken shouted another challenge.  
  
"You, Daisuke, I know you're one of *them*!" Tell me, where are your friends? Or feel my wrath..." he yelled, walking quickly towards the troubled boy. Daisuke turned back around with an angry look.  
  
"Haven't I 'felt your wrath' enough? Like when you made me kneel and beg, and call my best friends worthless? Don't you know when to stop, Ken?!" Daisuke flinched at calling them his *best* friends, but decided it was a better excuse.  
  
Instead of a sneer, a sly grin crossed the Kaiser's face. Daisuke began to regret lashing out at the all-too-powerful boy. He laughed that horrible laugh that crept into Daisuke's dreams so often, a low, sinister chuckle that sent chills up his spine.  
  
***I'll tell all my places if I can't get a trick  
Down on Santa Monica where tricks are for kids***  
  
"Oh? I haven't even gotten started. And I may have some use for you. Creepermon!" he said, the digimon's name followed by a shrill whistle. Vines snaked from every bush in their area, quickly tightening around Daisuke's limbs and middle. He grunted, trying to break free of the powerful plant digimon, but it was no use. Stumpy little green creatures ambled out from all around, vines erupting from various points around their body. Around each of their legs was the very instrument binding them eternally to the Kaiser, a dark spiral. Ken snapped his gloved fingers, prompting a roar and one of his dragons coming to lift both boys and carry them off into the overcast sky.  
  
"Let me go, you bastard! What did I ever do to you?" Daisuke shouted, still struggling against the Creepermon, which were now hanging beneath the blue dragon. He was exhausted from straining his tired muscles, but kept on trying vainly to break free. Ken smiled back at him.  
  
"Let me think. You foil my plans, destroy my control spires, free my slaves and, to make things worse, you make a fool of me on the soccer field too!" he shouted. The air rushing past him swept his cloak up, giving him a regal look. Daisuke could do nothing but sneer back and growl at the offending Kaiser, seeing the approaching base and now trying even harder to break free of his bonds.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wormmon, leave! I have business to attend to," the Kaiser shouted at the tiny digimon.  
  
"Yes, master," he replied, shuffling out the door on his six feet. Ken slammed the door behind him, and turned to face Daisuke, who was lying exhausted on the cold floor of the room. His chest rose and fell with labored breaths as he stared weakly at the high ceiling of the Kaiser's main study.  
  
Ken waited until Daisuke had regained his breath, then cracked his whip savagely beside the boy's head.  
  
"Stand up!" he barked. The boy spoken to managed to stand up shakily and face his adversary, a look of pure hatred on his smudged face. The Kaiser slowly removed his violet sunglasses, setting them down on his spacious throne with a small click. He then advanced on the slightly shorter boy. He stood for what seemed to Daisuke like an eternity, exotic violet eyes filled with cold meeting mirrored brown ones filled with hatred. The Kaiser took a final step closer, so that he was almost touching Daisuke, and Daisuke was pressed precariously against the cold black wall.  
  
"You, my dear digidestined, are going to do something for me."  
  
There grew at that point, a different look in the Kaiser's normally cruel eyes. Daisuke tried his best to figure out what it was; something devious, something sly, but altogether captivating. The young boy had never before been looked at in the fashion that the Kaiser was looking at him then, and he felt oddly drawn to it. He wanted to do whatever the Kaiser had planned. Wrenching his thoughts away from Ken's hypnotizing eyes, he continued to scowl.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to... to...mmph!" Before Daisuke could finish his sentence, Ken had moved his face in even closer, rubbing his nose lightly on the other boy's, letting their breath mingle for a fraction of a second, then closing the space between their lips quickly.  
*What the hell? What is he doing?* thought Daisuke frantically. He tried to wrench his way out of the kiss, but it was a hard thing to do, being pressed to hard against the wall that he couldn't back away the slightest bit. Oddly, and not at all as he thought, his mind began to fog up, and there was something oddly satisfying about the Kaiser's slow, passionate kiss. He let his eyes close in tired bliss, even surrendering a few small sounds when the Kaiser's tongue connected with his own.  
When Ken separated from the somewhat dazed boy, he grinned evilly at Daisuke again, bringing a hand up to just below his own neck. He unlatched an unseen buckle, and the shoulder armor and his cloak fell to the ground with a clank. Daisuke looked confused.  
  
***Oh, come on and kick me***  
  
"What-"  
"Hit me."  
  
The goggle-clad boy stared back in disbelief. His fists already balled up in confusion, he took a step towards the opposite boy.  
  
"Why the hell-"  
  
"I'm allowing you vengeance. For all the times I've hurt or humiliated you or your friends. Just hit me," he replied calmly. Daisuke needed no second bidding. Strength sprang up from somewhere within him as his fists collided again and again with Ken's nose, jaw and stomach. The sounds of bone hitting bone echoed eerily throughout the cavernous building, until Daisuke's new strength left him, and his punches slowed. He slumped to the ground, panting shakily. Ken, after getting over the shock of his adversary's savage attacks, then bent down painfully to his level and tipped his head up. Daisuke had bitten his lip in the madness of Ken's beating, and a small trickle of crimson lay on his chin. Ken moved forward slowly, bringing his warm tongue to Daisuke's chin to lick the blood from the boy's face, then exploring other regions, his mouth in question. Lust soon overcame Daisuke's shock and fatigue and he let his tongue meet Ken's, sending shudders down his back fairly reminiscent of the ones he received when he heard the Kaiser's laugh. *but why... why am I doing this? Why do I like it, more importantly?*  
  
***Oh, come on and kick me  
Whoa, come on and kick me***  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Davish, wake up, it's time to... Davish?" said Chibimon, shaking the pile of pillows under a blanket that seemed a lot like Daisuke's sleeping form. The small blue digimon then noticed the note lying on the floor beside the bed. He hopped down and lifted up the piece of paper, barely being able to read human writing.  
  
Dear Chibimon,  
I've gone into the digital world for a short while. I just need to be alone, so don't worry. I should be home before noon.  
  
Daisuke  
  
Chibimon glanced up at the clock in his partner's room. Pausing for a moment to decipher the hands and numbers, his eyes soon widened.  
  
"But it's already after one o'clock! Something must have happened!" he cried. Looking around the room and wishing this was just a joke Daisuke was playing, and hoping that his human partner was just going to jump out from the closet, he noticed the small square device left on Daisuke's desk.  
  
"He left the d-terminal?" he said, then getting an idea. "I've got to tell the others!"  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The rest of Daisuke's friends were at their own separate houses when Hikari heard her computer beep and lifted it up.  
  
"From Daisuke?" she said, puzzled, and opened the message. "No... from Chibimon?" Her eyes widened and she ran to the nearest phone, almost dropping it in the process and dialing Takeru's number.  
  
"Takeru? I just got an email from Chibimon-"  
  
"I know, I got the same thing! We have to all meet up at the school. Something's definitely wrong if he didn't even take Chibimon!" Takeru said worriedly. Hikari agreed and hung up.  
  
"Gatomon, we're going to save Daisuke," she said to her cat-like digimon. She then ran down the hall, Gatomon following, to her brother's room. Bursting in the room, she found she had interrupted a scene of private sorts. Ducking out the door, she blushed madly and covered her eyes.  
  
"Gomen, Oniichan..." she whispered, letting the two teenagers collect themselves. Taichi stumbled out the door, blushing and hair tousled, and Yamato followed, re-buttoning his white shirt.  
  
"What's... wrong? You looked worried," her brother asked, embarrassed to be caught by his younger sister. She then looked serious and frowned up at him.  
  
"I just got an email from Chibimon. Daisuke went into the digital world alone, but he's gone missing and hasn't come back yet. We need you, --and Yamato, since he was here--to come with us and help us find him. He might be in trouble, and with the Kaiser out there..." she explained, trailing off at the end. Although he could be annoying at times, Hikari had grown fond of Daisuke, in a friendly sort of way. He reminded her a lot of her older brother. Taichi nodded and ran ahead of her towards the door.  
  
"You've got the right to be worried. That kid can get into loads of trouble sometimes..." Yamato sighed, following Taichi. Hikari frowned and followed the two boys, calling to her mother. "Mom, me and Taichi are going out! We should be back soon!" she shouted, lifting up Gatomon and slamming the door before her mother had a chance to reply.   
  
***Whoa, you've got your problems  
Whoa, I've got my ice white*** (AN: Guh, so don't know the words... just listen to the damn song)  
  
They ran as fast as they could down the streets of Odaiba, meeting up with Takeru, Iori, and Miyako and sprinting towards the school. This was too important an event to sneak around for.  
  
They almost fell into the computer room, red-faced and panting, while Miyako sat at the computer and brought the digi-port up onto the screen. Scanning the map of the digital world, she found Daisuke's faint signal.  
  
"The Kaiser must be doing something to block it," she said quickly before opening the digi-port. "We have to hurry!" Her brow furrowed behind her enormous glasses, and the others moved over to the computer screen. Holding up their D3's, they were sucked into the digital world in an immense flash of light.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Daisuke was fallen prisoner to Ken's passionate kisses. His and Ken's shirts long forgotten on the floor, they let themselves be carried away by their hunger and lust, Ken straying from Daisuke's lips to bite delicately at the other boy's collarbone. Daisuke's mind was just about dysfunctional, and a small moan escaped his lips, startling Ken in the silence of the throne room and causing him to bite down a little too hard. That caused Daisuke's senses to return, and he squirmed out of the Kaiser's grasp.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were enemies!" he managed, panting and wondering why he had halted their little party. Ken crawled seductively towards him, that malevolent grin on his face once again. He crawled until his arms were placed on either side of Daisuke's shoulders, and the other boy was forced to lie beneath him, though he barely minded this.  
  
***Whoa, you've got your big dreams***  
  
"Because," he began, before attacking Daisuke with another ardent kiss, "I happen to favor you. And I have a little test to conduct," he finished, intertwining his fingers with Daisuke's. The tan boy was too tired to notice or care about the round object that was being placed around his wrist.  
  
***I've got my hash pipe***  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where do we start?" sighed Takeru, looking at the empty screen of his D3. The others shrugged worriedly, and they stared around at the barren landscape. They had met up with Gabumon, who explained something to them.  
  
"Something must be wrong. The Kaiser hasn't made any moves since before noon, and that is usually his most active time of the day. I've gotten word from Tentomon and Gomamon as well that nothing has happened. Something's very fishy," he told them, worry etched in his crimson eyes. Yamato ruffled his digimon's pale blue fur.   
  
"Well, let's try to look on the bright side of things. Daisuke's smart, he can handle things, right?" said Hikari, searching for an agreeing face. The others averted their gaze and didn't answer. "...right?" she repeated, softer this time. Miyako then looked at her with a smile.  
  
"I guess so. At least he won't do anything drastic... I hope..." she said, the last two words being whispered inaudibly. They decided on a direction and trudged toward it, unsure if it was the right or wrong way.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
***I can't help my () I get out of control***  
  
Daisuke's head spun, his mind was swirling around and around, and he felt nauseous. His mind wasn't his; it was somewhere completely different. A bloodcurdling roar ripped from his fatigued throat, already hoarse from his struggles to break the bonds of the Creepermon earler. Ken was thrown to the ground as the crazed boy thrashed about, clutching his head so that his knuckles turned white. Ken's eyes widened as Daisuke continued to scream and groan, the sounds of pain and madness echoing around the spacious room as electricity crackled around Daisuke. His eyes flashed crimson and rolled into his head as Ken spotted small areas of foam forming at the corners of his mouth. He then advanced on Ken, beating him even harder than he had before, only this time in a crazed rage. Blinded by his stream of ripping scratches and hard punches, Ken was able to forcefully kick the dark spiral around Daisuke's arm with his digitally configured boot, breaking it and causing him to fall slumped in front of him, panting heavily and eyes wide. Daisuke then fell against the taller boy, eyes closing with exhaustion as he drifted off to sleep in Ken's arms.  
  
"So much for that... test..." he said, eyes wide with fear as he clutched Daisuke to him.  
  
Minutes trailed into more minutes as Daisuke slept fitfully. Ken moved him only to place a light kiss on the bruises developing all over his love's body. *What am I doing? I am the Digimon Kaiser, and this boy is my weaker, sworn enemy! It's impossible. I couldn't really... could I?*  
  
I know that you don't care but I want you to know  
  
As Daisuke began to stir, Ken turned the boy to face him and stared into his chocolate brown eyes as they opened. They were full of fear and confusion.  
  
"Was that a... dark spiral?" he asked softly, his throat burning with every word. Ken frowned, regretting his earlier decision.  
  
"I wanted to see if I could control humans the same way. Today, the digital world, tomorrow..." His voice trailed off, slapping himself inwardly for such a stupid decision, and he felt a cool hand on his cheek. This time, it was Daisuke who began the kiss, driven by fear and lust as well. And Ken wanted to take their festivity a little further. The Kaiser's wet kisses trailed down Daisuke's tan chest, wanting more and more of the frightened boy to taste for himself.  
  
***The () talk in favor is a flavor a treat***  
***A mad mental () with the taste of () ()***  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Takeru stared at the faint blinking light on the edge of the screen of his D3.   
  
"I'm getting his signal, but it's pretty far away. We were going the right way, after all. It looks like he's in a very concentrated area of darkness," he said, turning to the others behind him. Miyako spoke to Hawkmon.  
  
"I'll go scout ahead with Halsemon," she said, after conversing briefly with the red bird. She held out her Digimental of Love and shouted the words that they all knew by heart.  
"Digimental up!" Hawkmon shape-shifted quickly to the larger, armored gryffon and Miyako hopped onto his back. "We should be back soon!" she called before flying off. The children began to walk more quickly in that direction, a bit uplifted knowing where Daisuke was. But about ten minutes later, Halsemon and Miyako returned. Miyako jumped down from the large bird, her spectacled eyes worried.  
  
Oh, come on and kick me  
Oh, come on and kick me  
  
"The Digimon Kaiser's very temporary base is in that direction!"  
  
Hikari gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. "He must have been captured!" she said, the others looking more worried.   
  
"That... that... bully! I hope he hasn't hurt Daisuke!" cried Iori, his green eyes narrowing with anger. The wind seemed to blow colder than before on the barren landscape as Nefertimon, Pegasmon and Halsemon carried their partners by air, V-mon with Hikari, and Iori with Takeru, and Armadimon with Miyako.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Daisuke stared at the high, dark ceiling of the room, his breath slowly returning to normal. He felt as if something inside him had exploded, leaving him tired and empty on the cold floor. His throat was hoarse from the screaming cries that it had encountered just moments before, and the sweat that covered his body was becoming cold. He tilted his head to see his lover seated in his large throne, staring at the many screens before him. He recognized a few to have images of Hikari, Takeru, Miyako and Iori. Hikari... that name meant nothing to him now, not after what he had just encountered. Ken then spoke, his voice slightly hoarse as well, and nibbling on the end of his golden sunglasses.  
  
Whoa, come on and kick me  
  
"Your friends are coming for you."  
  
Daisuke managed to sit up shakily, picking up his goggles from where they lay with the rest of his clothes on the floor. He watched the screens which held images of his friends, noting the genuine worried looks on their faces. *So... they do care. Here I've gone, getting my life fucked up worse than before. Was it all for nothing?* He pondered for a moment, seeing them obviously notice the dark building and debate about how to approach it.  
  
"Take me to them."  
"Why should I obey you? I am the Kaiser, after all."  
  
Daisuke didn't answer as he dressed and glared at the other boy, who was beginning to clothe himself as well.  
  
***Whoa, you've got your problems***  
***Whoa, I've got my ice white***  
  
"Because you have something of mine, that you stole."  
"Oh? But of course, you have freed countless slaves of mine."  
"You stole something more important than some stupid slaves."  
"I suppose. But you liked it, didn't you?"  
"Yes. But that doesn't mean it wasn't wrong. And I was wrong to let you. I let hormones get in the way of things."  
  
***Whoa, you've got your big dreams***  
  
Ken chuckled that chuckle that made Daisuke want to experience that day's events all over again, just to be taken by him once more. The Kaiser then took Daisuke's arm over his shoulder, and, supporting him, led him out the door, into the dark corridors, and onto the barren field where the four kids were not far away. They noticed the two forms and called angrily, running towards them.  
  
"Daisuke! You... what did you do to him?!" Iori called, his green eyes narrowed with contempt. Takeru took the exhausted boy from the Kaiser and helped him back to the group. The cut on his lip had opened again from the rough kiss he had received before leaving the base, and blood trickled slowly from it.  
  
"He'll be fine. That's a lesson for you kids, not to get in the way of my plans! And stay out of the digital world!" he shouted, turning and taking one last look at Daisuke. The face he received was one of pure hatred, his eyes dark and teeth bared. But there was something else there, that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Ken turned his head slightly, throwing a mirrored look back at the slumped boy before slamming the large doors of his castle.   
  
***I've got my hash pipe***  
  
Daisuke struggled to break Takeru's grasp.  
  
"Shouldn't we try to destroy the base?" he grunted, motioning back to the dark building. Hikari shook her head solemnly.  
  
"No. We have to get you home first," said V-mon, holding his limp hand. Hikari then spoke. "What did he do to you, Daisuke?" she asked, he eyes more worried than he had ever seen. Daisuke's eyes grew downcast, and he looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." The others nodded, understanding. "What a horrible person..." Miyako said softly.   
  
There was now something more that Daisuke felt when they battled the Kaiser's slaves, or destroyed his spires. He didn't quite know what it was, but he did know one thing. He would never feel the same way about Ken again.  
  
***I've got my hash pipe***  



End file.
